


Auralphonic 007: Tips for Newbies

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [7]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Newbie Tips, Other, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join dodificus, jenepod and paraka as they discuss tips for newbie podficcers and rec some of their favourite podfics.</p><p>To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes, check out our  <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep007/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 007: Tips for Newbies

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)**auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download: **[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_007_tips_for_newbies.mp3) **Length:** 0:55:54  
**Hosts:** dodificus, jenepod and paraka****

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep007/).

  * [Pod-together](http://pod-together.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [Podficcer Positivity](http://podficcerpositivity.tumblr.com/)
  * [cloudlake’s talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/007%20cloudlake.mp3)
  * [Googledoc on advice for newbies by cloudlake](https://docs.google.com/document/d/16piAKFWqh2LjaJbRFOXUsDfcyyP6jLA5vUDF0FdzL6g/edit)
  * [2010 meta from paraka](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/36498.html)
  * [Blanket Permission to podfic list at fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Permission_to_Podfic)
  * [The Damages We Keep, written and read by dentalfloss](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/damages-we-keep)
  * [Once Upon a Furry Octopus written by skoosiepants, read by inkjunket](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/once-upon-furry-octopus)
  * [Phil Coulson Is Not a SHIELD Recruiter (Except for Special Cases), written by scifigrl47 and read by renagirl9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/668290)
  * [Smoke Gets In Your Eyes, written by Pax and read by bienenalster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4058302)
  * [Putting the F-U-N in Funeral, written by apocryphal and read by readbythilia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4029016)
  * [Are You Ready (For What I'm About To Do To You?), written and read by iteration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/925389)
  * [Podfic tips community](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
